<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This Is The Day by phoenix_rises</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126036">This Is The Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_rises/pseuds/phoenix_rises'>phoenix_rises</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:29:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_rises/pseuds/phoenix_rises</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The world of mages has been saved and the story is over and now, life begins.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This Is The Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>SIMON</p><p>I'm doing the pee-pee shuffle outside Heathrow and there's an old woman next to me, glaring like I personally pissed in her porridge. For a second, I think maybe Penny's spell didn't work and my wings ad tail have popped out in all their satanic glory. I start shuffling more aggressively. Baz saves me from throwing hands with someone's granny by finally arriving.</p><p>"Snow" he sounds bored as usual. He's wearing slacks and a cashmere sweater that probably costs more than my rent. I bet I look like his underpaid uber driver. I think about kissing him just to piss off the old biddy but I'm too scared.</p><p>"Actually, it's Simon." I say instead "You know we're getting on a plane right? And not one headed to Paris fashion week."</p><p>"Well excuse me if I didn't think it appropriate to wear my ex-girlfriend's clothes" he sniffs, glaring at Agatha's Watford Lacross jersey.</p><p>"Well excuse me if my boyfriend never leaves clothes at my flat," I say and ruin it by blushing like a schoolgirl. The biddy is staring now. Baz clears his throat and puts a hand on my lower back, leading me to the bathroom like he has telepathy.</p><p>Baz and I skipped a lot. All the stuff Dr Hawthorn says is necessary for a healthy relationship. First dates, holding hands, heated stares. It makes me mad that we didn't get to have that. So I try not to give myself too much grief about the blushing.</p><p>We're taking it slow too... I mean physically. Well, to be fair, that's actually a recent development. Baz looks ready to jump me half the time he's at our flat but I always get cold feet and sneak away to the bathroom.</p><p>Baz is hot. Obviously. But vulnerability makes me want to chuck myself out a window. It's been less than a year since everything happened and I'm still waiting for the other shoe to drop. He'll realize he's too good for me and leave and I'll just be a useless, unemployed sod crying on my kitchen floor. I mean that's already where I'm at, but still.</p><p>I'm so caught up in my thoughts that I go through customs on autopilot. Baz leads me through it, his hand on my back like an anchor. Penny does some illegal looking magic with our passports and all of a sudden we're on a plane across the Atlantic.</p><p>Eight hours doesn't seem like a long time.</p><p>Until you're stuck in a flying (NonMagickal) box between a vampire that's about 70% leg and a man eating a fish sandwich. (How is that even allowed? It's a public space for Christ's sake.)</p><p>Baz keeps pressing his knee's against the seat in front of him and the teenager sitting there keeps lowering it further back. I think he might actually be more uncomfortable than I am.</p><p>"I'm going to eat her" He mutters darkly.</p><p>"Maybe she'll stop pushing it back so far if you stop kicking her," I say nasally. Baz won't spell me so I've resigned myself to holding my breath the whole flight.</p><p>"No, not this little girl, I meant Bunce"</p><p>"You can't eat Penny!"</p><p>"Can't I?" Baz says mildly, stretching out all 15 meters of leg and locking them at the knee. I think he's going to break the seat.</p><p>"Why are you eating her then?"</p><p>"She can save the world of mages twice a year but can't steal us first-class tickets? What Hogwash."</p><p>We had the same conversation about an hour ago. I take my earphones out, open Spotify and pass Baz the overpriced iPhone that the Welbeloves got me for Christmas. Dr H says music is a good mood regulator. Also, Baz is going through a punk phase that he's trying to get me excited about. He fiddles with the phone and soon Matt Johnson is crooning into our ears.</p><p>You pull back the curtains and the sun burns into your eyes.</p><p>The girl in front of us has twisted around in her seat and is saying something rude. Baz just gives her the finger and settles his head on my shoulder.</p><p>This is the day, when things fall into place</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>